


The Engagement

by AlexusOnFire



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexusOnFire/pseuds/AlexusOnFire
Summary: A little blurb about the night Adam asks Mary to be his wife 💗
Relationships: Adam Masters/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The Engagement

The delicate gold ring glittered in the candlelight, the small stone in the middle refracting the light back up onto Mary's elated expression. She gasped, her right hand coming up to cover her mouth of its own accord.

Adam had surprised her with a romantic dinner after her weekly book club, a decadent red tablecloth and her Grandmother's candlesticks adorning the dining table. He'd made her favorite meal, followed by dessert and a slow, intimate dance. Mary couldn't help but melt into his sweetness; she always did when he showed her genuine kindness and care.

They'd discussed marriage in the past, Adam initiating the conversation by asking Mary her thoughts as she nuzzled up to him in bed one evening. Her rather laid-back answer had surprised them both. It wasn't that Mary was _opposed_ to marriage, in fact she'd always found the idea of being a wife quite pleasant; it just didn't wholly matter to her anymore. She didn't _need_ anything to change to be happy; she knew she'd stay with him forever regardless.

Now, with his large blue eyes staring up at her with so much promise, so much _love_ , the five year old Mary Wardwell that would play dress up in her mother's wedding gown called out to her, squealing in delight.

It's probably the most decisive "yes" she's ever given.

He places the ring on her left hand and picks her up, twirling and laughing as he kisses his future bride. In that moment, both Mary and Adam have never been happier.


End file.
